


Home to you

by hardwareupgrade



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fanart, Farmer Thor, M/M, city boy loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25880071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardwareupgrade/pseuds/hardwareupgrade
Summary: Prompt by Rai: "Loki is tired of the Big City and his brother Thor invites him to live with him on his farm."
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 132
Collections: Thorki Eggxchange 2020





	Home to you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maharlika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maharlika/gifts).




End file.
